


Melting

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Fitz is trying to do something nice for his boyfriend, who's been working long hours, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: If you don't read tags, please note this is a FitzHunter fic. Love is love. I spent way too long looking at recipes for this fic._

Fitz put his hand on his hips and glared at the recipe Jemma had given him.

Easy. She’d had the bloody gall to tell him it’d be easy.

Chocolate kiss biscuits were not ruddy easy.

He’d wanted to make them for his boyfriend because Hunter had been putting a lot of extra hours with the security firm he worked for—Christmas was always a busy time of year for that—and the cookies were supposed to be a thank you.

Fitz’s London engineering job paid well enough, but the rent on their flat only ever went up, and topping up their Oyster cards, and trips to Tesco.

Just a little longer a Fitz would get that promotion and they’d be much better off, they just needed to make it a little while longer. He missed Hunter when he wasn’t around something fierce. Things didn’t look as bright and as _possible_ when Hunter wasn’t there.

Which made the misshaped biscuits with the melted chocolate so much worse.

The front door opened and closed. “Honey, I’m home!”

Fitz rolled his eyes, then panicked. Hunter was early. Fitz had meant to call Jemma and have her help him with the process. And make them perfect. Because Hunter worked so hard and deserved that. And Fitz loved him.

He turned to face the kitchen doorway, where Hunter had paused, leaning a shoulder against the jamb in a confident, sexy pose that made Fitz’s mouth water. His mind scrambled to figure out how all _that_ wanted him. Hunter had on a white dress shirt and black slacks, which meant he must have been at some posh to-do.

Fitz, flour in his hair, with a silly pink apron tied over his shirt and raggedy jeans, felt very underdressed. They were always a bit Q—that was Fitz—and Bond—Hunter—but right now, Fitz felt completely outclassed, like he was some uncredited extra that dies in the background during the opening chase scene.

He sighed.

“Smells good in here,” Hunter said with a smile. “What are you baking?”

“Nothing, um, I need more time. This batch didn’t work right. Let me call Jemma and have her…”

He trailed off as Hunter sauntered into the kitchen.

Hunter made the cutest little pout as he picked up one of the mangled biscuits with its mostly melted kiss. “They’re darling.”

“Are not. Looks like Picasso made a biscuit.”

Popping the treat in his mouth, Hunter made a positively obscene sound of enjoyment as he chewed, one that had heat pooling low in Fitz’s gut. “Is it alright?” Fitz asked. “Or are you just trying to make me feel better about being a rubbish baker?”

Hunter frowned, grabbed a second biscuit, and held it out towards Fitz. “Taste it.”

“Uh, it’s disgusting, isn’t it?”

Hunter raised a brow and moved the biscuit towards Fitz’s mouth. “Open.”

Obediently—when had he ever resisted that order?—Fitz parted his lips and carefully took a bite. Chocolate exploded in his mouth. Warm, lush, sweet, the slightly crispy outside of the biscuit and the soft middle, the melted chocolate kiss coating his tongue. “Oh,” he said as he chewed.

Hunter ate the second half of the cookie with relish. “Delicious. It doesn’t matter if they don’t look like the pictures on the internet.” He pointed at where Fitz had the recipe pulled up.

“Those are pictures of Jemma’s.”

Hunter snorted as he took a second look. “Is she trying for a spot on Bake Off?”

“Probably.” He grabbed another biscuit and shoved the entire thing in his mouth.

“Good for her,” Hunter said before turning and slipping an arm around Fitz. “I’ve been missing you. Sorry about the long hours.”

“I’ll get that promotion soon. It should be announced on the first of the year, and then you won’t have to put in so many hours. I’ve been missing you, too.”

Hunter stroked Fitz’s face with gentle fingers as Fitz quickly swallowed the last of the biscuit.

“Thanks for making the biscuits,” Hunter said.

“No problem.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Just a small one.”

Hunter nuzzled Fitz’s cheek, then slowly moved until their lips met. The kiss was soft and richer than the chocolate, full of all the longing from the hours apart. Fitz wrapped his arms around Hunter, holding him tight. Hunter’s mouth tasted of sugar, and Fitz dutifully explored, looking for every last hint of it.

Hunter groaned, low in his throat, and pushed Fitz back against the counter. “Missed you,” Hunter muttered again against Fitz’s lips.

Fitz yanked Hunter’s pristine white dress shirt out of the back of his slacks and slid his hands under to feel the smooth expanse of Hunter’s warm back. “I missed all of you.”

Hunter grinned. “Well, you better get to telling all of me just how much.”

“I can’t think of anything sweeter.”


End file.
